A next-generation WLAN is aimed at 1) improving Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 physical (PHY) and medium access control (MAC) layers in bands of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, 2) increasing spectrum efficiency and area throughput, and 3) improving performance in actual indoor and outdoor environments, such as an environment in which an interference source exists, a dense heterogeneous network environment, and an environment in which a high user load exists.
In the next-generation WLAN, a dense environment having a great number of access points (APs) and stations (STAs) is primarily considered. Discussions have been conducted on improvement in spectrum efficiency and area throughput in this dense environment. The next-generation WLAN pays attention to actual performance improvement not only in an indoor environment but also in an outdoor environment, which is not significantly considered in the existing WLAN.
Specifically, scenarios for a wireless office, a smart home, a stadium, a hotspot, and the like receive attention in the next-generation WLAN. Discussions are ongoing on improvement in the performance of a WLAN system in the dense environment including a large number of APs and STAs based on relevant scenarios.